My Babysitter's a Vampire: Part 2
by PaperPlaneJane
Summary: The sequel to my original, featuring my Oc Dimitri. What happens when a siren targets our MBAV heroes? Drama, Passion, Peril, a seriously disillusioned principal, and... singing?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaa-aaaack! :D couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long. Anyway, here it is! I got the idea for this fic from one that was taken off recently; "The Siren Chronicles: My Babysitter's a Vampire". I liked it, and intended to keep reading it, but was disappointed to find that it had been removed. :/ Oh, well. It sprouted an idea for a story in my mind, and that's good enough for me. ^^ Also, you may have noticed that I did not post this under the label "My Babysitter's a Vampire". That's cuz one of my beloved amigos and/or comrades informed me that "Mic. TV Shows" tends to get more traffic. :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own an earwax vacuum. (although I wish I did... It would help me get rid of my nasty ear infection. Oops, I've said too much...)**

**&On with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>I leaned my head back and listened to the eerie noises, despite what my friends were yelling to me. The music was just so beautiful, and I couldn't resist, even if it killed me with each note...<p>

"Dimi," my mom's voice came to me from above the dark miasma of sleep. My eyes fluttered open. "Morning, Mom," I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I kept having the weirdest dreams that I was in a glass box filled with enchanting music that I could never remember when I woke up. The strangest thing was that my friends, Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Erica, were always screaming warnings at me not to listen, to plug my ears, but I never obeyed.

"Morning, Honey," my mother said. "How did you sleep?" I smiled at her. "Great," I lied, hoping she'd leave soon so I could wake up and ready myself for the day ahead. I was a bit irritable at the thought of school starting again. "Alright, well, I'll be downstairs if you need me." She smiled, kissed my forehead, and left. Relieved to be alone, I sighed happily and got ready for school. Wearing a black tanktop with white designs, a pair of brown shorts, and a brown bow in my hair, I headed out to the spot where Ethan, Benny, and I usually met to walk to school together.

I only waited for about 5 minutes before suddenly, someone appeared in front of me and planted a kiss on my lips, then disappeared. I smiled to myself. "Vampire ninja?" Rory appeared next to me, grinning. "How'd you guess?" I laughed and kissed him just as Ethan and Benny arrived. "Uhm, hey, guys," Ethan said awkwardly. Benny put a hand in front of Ethan. "Watch it, E. You don't want to interrupt two vampires canoodling." I rolled my eyes and hugged them. "Where's Sarah?" I asked. Ethan shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "She's been on vacation for the past week, and she was supposed to be back by today." From behind Ethan, Benny mimed Ethan crying over Sarah for a little while before Ethan picked up on it and slapped him. Rory chimed in. "She's probably already at school. We vampires are pretty speedy." Deciding that was probably true, the four of us headed out on our usual route.

* * *

><p><strong>Where is Sarah? :O keep reading and find out. Sorry it's short, but my first chapters usually are. ^-^" Just don't kill me. Haha, also, I enjoy your feedback. :) I wrote you guys a part two, so eat it up like chocolate cheesecake and cough-review-cough. :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray! Chapter 2! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a nanobot, because nanobots are thre #1 cause of a possible zombie outbreak, and in every scifi-horror movie the creator dies almost immediately, and no one cares because the problem at hand is their fault. Hence, no nanobot.**

**&&On with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>We walked into the front door of the school, Rory's arm around my shoulder. We were immediately reprimanded by Principal Hicks, who was waiting near the door to greet new freshman. "Ah-ah-ah," he said in that thickly accented voice of his. Rory and I immediatly moved away from each other, nervous smiles on our faces. Hicks smiled. "There you go." After we were out of his line of vison, we held hands.<p>

Benny laughed. "You two don't spend a second apart, do you?" Defensive, we said in unison, "Yes, we do!"

"Ha, please," Benny said in his cockiest voice. "You two are completely siamese." My face grew hot. "Shut up," I muttered, inching away from Rory and letting go of hands. He looked a bit hurt, but he also looked as indignant as I was. I waved an awkward goodby before heading off to find Sarah. She had to be here by now, right?

**RORY POV**

Man, Benny was such a jackass! I socked him in the arm. "Oww!" he whined. "What was that for?" I glared at him the only way vampire ninjas can glare: with yellow eyes. He laughed. "Ah, I see. You're just mad 'cause I made Dimi nervous, right?" I punched him again. "Oww! Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll go talk to her, alright?" I smiled triumphantly, turned on my heel, and headed off to my first class. "Thanks, Benny!"

**BENNY POV**

My arm sore and throbbing, I set out to find Dimi. I guess I had maybe, _possibly_ gone a bit too far in making fun of her and Rory. It was really just too easy with them all smoochy-smoochy, huggy-huggy, canoodly-canoodly all the time. I laughed to myself as I searched the halls. _This shouldn't be too hard, _I thought, _considering she has bright red hair. _I was abou to laugh to myself again when I crashed right into someone. Whoever it was hit the tile floor at about the same time I did. "Watch it!" Sarah said, fixing her hair. "Oh, hey Sarah," I said, smiling. She looked at me strangely. "Do I _know _you?" She started picking up her books. Confused, I said, "Uhm, yes? We've known each other for quite some time now." She scoffed. "Doubt it. Watch where you're going next time." Totally lost, I watched her walk away. "Geek," she added over her shoulder before stalking away. In disbelief, I pulled out my cell phone and texted Ethan.

**BENNY: Something's up.**

**ETHAN: Yeah, I know. Tell Dimi, Erica, and Rory to meet at my house later on...**

I sighed and tried to calm myself down a bit. The next text I got from Ethan pretty much totally hindered that.

**ETHAN: ...Sarah doesn't remember any of us.**

* * *

><p><strong>SUSPENSE! :O What shall happen next? Well, I suppose you'll never know if you don't keep reading. :) Don't hate me for my short chapters. T_T<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray! Chapter 2! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a dancing lizard named Olaf. (and yes, Olaf is a name. It's Scandinavian.)**

**&&&On with the story! :D**

**DIMI POV**

* * *

><p>The point where I knew something weird was going on was when I approached Sarah that morning. "Hey, Sarah," I said, sitting next to her on the bench where she sat typing away on her laptop. She raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, hi?" I cocked my head to the side. "You okay?" I asked. She gave me a funny look. "I'm fine..? Uhm, who exactly are you?" Well, that caught me off guard. My eyebrows pulled together. "Dimitri, remember? We've been best friends for like a year?" She scoffed. I shook my head. "Ooo...kay... Well, have you talked to Ethan today?" She raised an eyebrow. "Ethan <em>Morgan<em>? That freak that's into Star Trek?" she laughed, turning back to her computer. "No, why would I?" I scoffed. "Because he's your boyfriend?" Her eyes widened and she shot a glare at me. "Huh?"

"He's your boyfriend, remember?"

"No, he's damn sure not."

"What's the matter with you?" She glared at me. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'What's the matter with you'? You're acting like you don't know who I am. Either that, or you're just in a bitchy mood." She scoffed, turning back to the screen and ignoring me. "Go away, little redheaded girl, you're annoying me." Pissed, I stormed away and headed to my locker. I opened it, grabbed my bag, and slammed it shut, earning me a few annoyed glances from the students around me. I pulled out my phone, which insisted that I had a text from Benny.

**Something weird going on w/ Sarah... meet E's tonight**

**-B**

I rolled my eyes. "That would have been useful information about five minutes ago!" I hollered at my phone. I looked up at all of the students staring at me with wide eyes. I laughed nervously. "My phone..." I said, "New... app... yeah... kay bye." I took off around the corner and hid in the girls' bathroom to avoid the awkward stares I was sure to get if I stayed any longer. Why did everything always have to be so complicated?...

Later that night, at Ethan's house, I sat on the couch between Rory and Erica. Ethan and Benny were standing in front of us, having one of their supernatural episodes.

"Sarah doesn't remember _any _of us!" Ethan said, his voice cracking on the last word. He covered his mouth and Benny snickered. "Dude!" Ethan said. "This isn't funny! It's serious!" I could tell he was pretty upset that his girlfriend had no idea of who he was. Benny backed off. "Okay, alright. Let's figure this out: Sarah doesn't seem to remember anything about the supernatural world, or anything that happened after Jesse turned her... Or any of us." He looked around the room at each of us in an attempt to make everything more dramatic than it actually was.

I decided to tell everyone what had happened earlier, and Ethan's face became more and more grave as I spoke. I tried to leave out the parts about her calling him a freak. Erica crossed her arms. "This doesn't make any sense," she said. "How could she just... forget? And if that's how she reacted to Dimi, how's she gonna react when she figures out that she's a vampire?" We all sat in silence before Rory said thoughtfully, "Unless she's not a vampire anymore..."

* * *

><p><strong>:O Somewhere, an elf's balls dropped.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooray! Chapter 2! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own Rust in a Can, as seen on Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius.**

**&&&&On with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>For that first week, we all kept a close eye on Sarah, trying to figure out if she was a vampire or not. And from the looks of it, the odds were not on our side. Everything we got from our observations pointed to mortal, which was strange considering she had been a full vampire before. We were all totally baffled, and Ethan was, for lack of a better word, a TOTAL WRECK.<p>

"Come on, E," Benny coaxed as Ethan banged his head against the desk. "It's not as bad as it seems." He put a hand on Ethan's shoulder, but Ethan shook it off. "My girlfriend has no idea of who I ammmm," he whined into a notebook. Benny shrugged. "Okay, it's worse than it seems." I socked him in the stomach. "OWW! What was that for?"

"What it's usually for. Being an idiot."

"Hey! That's highly offensive."

"Guu-uuys!" Ethan whined. "What are we gonna do about Saa-aarahh?" I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ethan. We're gonna get to the bottom of this if it takes a month."

Well, that plan was pretty much shot.

"Moo-oom!" I whined. She rolled her eyes and pushed her reading glasses up on her nose, showing that she was too busy reading the newspaper to care what I said. I stomped my foot like a six-year-old. "_Why on EARTH _would we go on vacation _AFTER _I started school?" She shot me a death glare, shutting me up. "Dimitri Marie!" she snapped, "You will do as I say for once, _without argument_. Now go upstairs right this _instant!_" On a whole new level of pissed off, I stormed upstairs. I noticed my fangs were out, but I didn't care. Using my super-speed, I flew in and out of the living room, knocking my mom's coffee out of her hand. _That oughta show her, _I thought with a smirk.

Once I was back in my room and angrily packing for the family trip to the beach, I took out all my anger on the clothes I was harshly bunching up and shoving into my suitcase. I didn't get a say in anything, and I was damn sick of it. I sighed, sat on my bed, and pulled out my phone.

**DIMI: Hey. gotta get out of the house. Wanna hang?**

**RORY: Sure :) b rite over**

It was a relief to know I wasn't totally alone all the time. Rory was always there for me, even if Sarah couldn't be. It was a perplexing situation; her not remembering anything. I finished packing, zipped the suitcase, and kicked it across the room into the corner. I laid on my bed and covered my eyes and forehead with my arms. "What's the suitcase for?" I jumped, and sat up quickly. I calmed down when I saw Rory sitting in my chair across the room. Vampire ninja.

I got up and walked over to him. "It's a long story; and one that I don't want to talk about right now." I sat on his lap, kissed him, pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "So, what do you wanna do?" Wide-eyed, he stammered: "I-uh, well, we-uh, could-uh..." I kissed him again. "Maybe a movie?" I said softly. He nodded, and with that, we headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, just had to throw that in there. Cut me some slack, I'm obsessive. ;) Sorry if my chapters are a bit short; I need some inspiration. Review, and READ, children! REEAAD...!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray! Chapter 2! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a clock that's 2.2 meters tall and 2.9 metres wide. But the British do.**

**&&&&&On with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon. My mom must be making "I'm Sorry" breakfast. I smiled to myself. I might be immortal, but I still loved my mom's cooking.<p>

I took off running downstairs in my PJ's, socks on my feet, and slid into the kitchen. "Good morning, my wonderful family," I greeted everyone. My dad smiled. "Good morning pumpkin," he said. I kissed him and my mother, standing at the stove, on the cheek. My dad helped her make omelets as I got some orange juice and sat down at the table, totally content. "I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday," I said sheepishly. "I was just... in a bad mood, that's all." My mom smiled my way. "It's no biggie, hunny," she said, "I know it's just because you'll miss your friends." I nodded. "Yep. I'm still sorry." I always apologized to my mom whenever I flipped out on her, because, generally, I was a good kid. I was just a tad... on edge, lately. I nibbled on a peice of bacon.

"Actually," Mom said, snapping me back to reality, "I had a chat with your little friend Rory last night..." I choked on my bacon! I coughed and coughed for the longest time as my dad pounded me on the back with one of his ginormous fists. After I was done having an episode, Mom asked, "Are you alright, dear?" I nodded. "Yeah. Ahem... you had a _chat_, with _Rory_?" She nodded turning back to the stove. "Yeah, he's very sweet." I felt my eyebrow twitching. "Huh?" She looked back at me. "Anywho, he suggested that I invite him and the rest of your friends. He was very polite and articulate about it, too." I was totally lost. _Rory, _polite and articulate? I must have been dreaming.

That was when I realized what she had said. "Wait a minute," I said, talking kind of fast. "He convinced you to invite my friends along _with _us, to the Bahamas?" A gigantic smile spread across my face. She nodded, munching on a peice of bacon. "Mm-hmm. They'd be staying in the beach house with us." My smile grew larger. I ran out of the room, calling behind me, "THANKSSSSS, GUYSSSSSS!"

I got dressed in a blue and green striped tank top, a blue bow in my hair, grey shorts, and green sneakers, and headed off to school after telling my parents I was heading out. I was in a totally amazing mood for the rest of the day. I said hi to people I hardly knew, and they thought I was on some kind of happy drug- but I didn't really care.

Once I got to the school I immediately went right up to Rory and in the middle of his sentence frenched him for about 7 seconds. When I was done, he was wide-eyed and grinning. "What was _that _for?" I smiled back. "For being the best boyfriend ever, and convincing my parents to let you guys come with on the beach trip." Benny and Ethan, standing in front of him, were laughing. "Awesome!" Benny and Rory said in unison. "But that wasn't me," Rory said, eyebrows pulling together. I gave him a weird look. "Huh? How could that have not been you?" He shrugged. Perplexed, we all headed to our classes. I went to French, where I sat and stared at the board, having learned most of this. I was totally confused. If it wasn't Rory who talked to my mom, then who could it have been?

"Dimitri!" Mrs. LeClerc snapped. I blinked a few times. "Yeahh?"

"Prêtez attention à la leçon, petite fille. Si vous n'avez pas, vous n'apprendrez rien."

I scoffed. "Je suis attentif. Descendre mon cas, vieille femme."

And that's how I wound up in the principal's office.

I banged the back of my head against the wall behind me repeatedly. I didn't want to be here; not just the principal's office, but school. The first day came too early, and I hated school. Not that I was a bad student; I usually got straight A's, I just hated that school chewed up most of my day. I liked it better when I was homeschooled.

"Young lady," Mr. Hicks called. "Come in here." I rolled my eyes and walked in. He gestured for me to sit down in front of him. I plopped down in one of the really cheesy blue chairs and plopped my bag down in the one next to me. His hands were folded on his desk and he had a firm glare pointed at me. "There are strict rules," he said, "Miss Rawlings, against telling your teacher 'get off my back, old woman' in French." I forced back a smirk.

I sat through Principal Hicks' entire anecdote about respect, only half-listening, before he released me. I was lucky, in a way, that he talked so much, because I had been able to skip Algebra 3 and go straight to lunch. I sat down next to Ethan, who still looked miserable, and put a hand on his shoulder. "How's he holdin' up?" I asked Benny. He looked up from the sloppy joe he was jabbing with a fork. "Not too good, he said. I sighed. "Well, maybe you'll feel better when we go to the beach," I offered. Ethan shook his head. "Doubt it. This whole thing seriously sucks," he said with a tired sigh. Rory ran up to the table, alarm on his face. "Guys," he said, "Something's definitely wrong." I stood up. "What do you mean?" Benny and Ethan stood up also and Rory pulled up one of his sleeves to reveal the weirdest-looking bite mark. "_That's _what I mean."

* * *

><p><strong>:O oh snapskis.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**"Na-nanana-nanana-nanananananana-nanana-nanana-nananananana, nanana, nana-nananana, nanananananana! *dundundundundundundun*"**

**I've been drugging myself with My Chemical Romance as I write this. Enjoy the results of my brain juice and Gerard Way's singing! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own an automatic tonsil remover. Ouchhhh.**

**&&&&&&On with the story! :D "AND WHAT'S THE WORST THAT I COULD SA-A-AAY, THINGS ARE BETTER IF I SAY SO LONG AND GOODNIGHT, SO LONG AND GOODNI-IGHT..."**

* * *

><p>That night, I told my mom I was spending the night at Sarah's so I could go to Ethan's. I stuffed my red hair into a baseball cap and dressed in my cousin James' clothes to get past Mrs. Morgan, and told her I was Ethan's friend Daniel from school. We stayed up literally all night examining the bit mark, but we couldn't find one single animal that could've done it. It almost looked like the bite mark of a <em>Serrasalmus Rhombeus<em>, or White Piranha, but little things like the size of the teeth and variations in shape proved that to be wrong. Not to mention that Rory hadn't been swimming anytime lately; and certainly not in Brazil. We eventually all passed out around 3:30 am, me on the floor, Rory in a chair, Ethan at the desk, and Benny on the bed. I was the first to wake up; out of force of habit, at about 7. Realizing I looked like a girl again and didn't want to get caught, I flew home and in through my bedroom window, changed into PJ's, laid on my bed, and went to sleep.

_The music was beautiful and suddenly I couldn't resist listening anymore. The sound of it drowned out the yelling of my friends from behind the glass until I could no longer hear anything else but the enchanting music, and I knew that the more I listened and became enthralled in its melody the more I would suffer, but I couldn't help myself..._

"Dimi!" Rory was calling my name, sounding worried. I woke up abruptly, gasping. I wasn't sure why, but my forehead was covered in hot beads of sweat, and my heart was pounding about 50 times a minute! I felt adrenaline pumping into my body, but I hadn't been running, or really doing anything but sleeping... and dreaming. "Rory?" I mumbled softly. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez, you sure scared me." he said, calming down. "I thought you were having a heart attack or something." I sat up, turning on the fan in my window so I could cool off a bit. It smelled like rain outside. "What happened?" I asked as I combed out my hair. He sat in a chair across the room. "You don't remember? I came over to see how you were doing since we woke up this morning and you weren't there. You invited me inside, and I sat... here-" he pointed at the chair he sat in, "while you were humming. It was pretty weird. But then, you started to hum in your sleep, which was even _WEIRDER_. No offense," he added. "Anyway, you were sleep-humming, and then you started gasping for air and getting all freaked out." He moved his hands wildly as he talked. My jaw hung wide open. Humming in my sleep, gasping for air? That wasn't like me- I'd never even sleepwalked. I sighed, and sort of brushed it off. "I guess I must have been having a nightmare." I said, not sounding sure. I changed my tone. "No biggie." Rory raised an eyebrow. "You _suuure_?"

I nodded. "Positive,"

"Absolutely?"

"Yes,"

"_Really_?"

"Yes, really!"

"Absolutely really surely positively _SURE_?"

"YES! Jeez!"

"Good. Just checking." He folded his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. Smirking, I climbed out of bed and put my face in his. I waited for about 5 seconds before his eyes opened slightly, did a double-take, and he yelled and flew back in his chair, conking his head on the floor. I laughed. "Not very coordinated, eh, Vampire Ninja?" He propped himself up on his elbows, indignant. "Not around _you_, I'm not." He muttered. Apparently, he hadn't meant to say that, because immediately after he did he covered his mouth. In doing so, he slipped his elbows out from underneath him and cracked his head on the floor again. "Owwww!" Giggling, I did a facepalm and helped him up. My goofy vampire boyfriend... boy, was I glad my parents were at work already.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy! So amazingly and wonderfully fluffy that you'll want to kill yourself to escape it! :D keep going; it'll get more interesting... and longer. I promise! ^w^ And thanks for all of your wonderful comments. They tickle my fancies (which sounds dirty, but it's not), and I would love to reply to all of you in spite of the fact that most of you have the PM feature off. ^-^" so, I'll say it right here: I love you all :D and thanks for reading.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not gonna lie; I've been reading other people's fics, and I'm started to get pretty pissed off at the use of my words. :/ Okay, we get it, Rory has a "childlike sparkle", and Oc's like to have huge house parties at Benny and Ethan's request, but I've read that in like 4 fics already... not including mine. And before you say anything, those are my words, since I was the first MBAV writer on . Timmytheturtle, I'm not usually one who gets annoyed easily, but COME ON. Not very original, I must say.**

**-_- Jeeeeeesh. And I'm sorry for taking forever to post... I have a serious case of writer's block, which is a dirty word to any author. x[ Shudder. I need inspiration, and Disney Channel has plagued me with lack-of-inspiration because of their failure to continue the series (so far, anyway). I honestly wish they'd just pick a date to premeir MBAV Season 2.**

**Anywho, here's some more. :) I've hopefully overcome the horrifying affliction of Writer's Block (by watching My Babysitter's a Vampire reruns). :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a moose-turd necklace (but I hear they're available in any Alaskan Tourist Gift Shop, which I also do not own.)**

**&&&&&&On with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>As the day of the road trip approached, we tried 101 different things to make Sarah remember us. After we had run out of ideas, we went to our last resort.<p>

"Grandma..?" Benny called softly as he knocked on her bedroom door. He smiled at me nervously before knocking more rapidly. Eventually, the door swung open and in the doorway stood an elderly woman with a friendly face. "Yes, dear?" she asked Benny. Her gaze stopped on me. "Oh, you must be Charlotte. She's very pretty, dear." I felt my face turn red and my eyes widen, and I refused to glance at Benny, who was sure to be as red as I was. "Grandma!" he said. "This isn't Charlotte. This is Dimi." She nodded. "Ahhhh. The _other _one." Benny made "cut it out" motions with his hand, which only confused his grandmother. He sighed. "Look, Grandma, can you just help us out?" She nodded, smiling warmly. "Yes, of course, but what with?"

Benny explained the whole thing about Sarah's bizarre amnesia, and how she couldn't remember anything that happened after she was turned. He added the part about Rory's weird bite mark as well, and when he did his grandma's eyes widened. "He was _bitten_? Oh, this is not good." Benny and I exchanged glances. "What's going on, Grandma?" he asked. She shook her head. "I can't say; I can't. Take this for Sarah's memory..." she handed Benny a vial with purple liquid inside, "And this... for later. Trust me, you'll know what to do." She handed a necklace with a white clamshell on it to me before excusing herself and heading out. Benny and I exchanged confused glances, shrugged, and headed off the school.

"This will really work?" Ethan said, ecstatic. Benny shrugged. "We were hoping you could tell us." Ethan nodded, sighed, and took the vial of purple potion in his hand. He made his "vision face" for a little while before returning to normal, a gigantic smile spreading across his face. "Yep, this is it. But... how are we gonna get her to drink it?" I was glad he was back to his normal self again and all the negative energy was gone. "Well," I said, "We were thinking about spiking her drink at lunch or something." Ethan and Benny's eyebrows raised, and so did mine when I realized how bad that sounded. We all laughed. "Well, come on," Ethan said, "let's go spike my girlfriend's apple juice."

Just as Benny's grandma had predicted, the purple stuff worked. As we watched, Sarah drank the spiked water. About five minutes afterward, she excused herself and ran to the girl's bathroom. Silently, I followed behind her, and listened while she turned back into a vampire and her memory flooded back. She wailed in pain a few times, cried and laughed others. When she walked out of the stall, she looked like she'd been beat up, eaten, vomited up, and beaten up again. Now isn't that an appetizing visual?

I stepped out of the stall and stood next to where she sat on the bathroom floor. She smiled up at me exhaustedly. "Hey," she said. I laughed, helping her up. "You... alive?"

"About as alive as an undead person can be. What'd I miss?"

"Plenty; trust me."

She nodded. "Great."

For the rest of the day, I prompted Sarah on all that had happened, including that she was invited to the beach trip. She thanked me for everything after school before rushing over to Ethan's to apologize 6,000 times. (I'm really not kidding... she said "Thanks, Dimi, but I gotta go apologize to Ethan 6,000 times.") Smiling, I headed home, where I would finish packing, go to bed, wake up, and then be on the road to the Bahamas with my friends and family. just the thought put a grin on my face.

I walked inside and immediately trotted up the stairs to my bedroom.

I had just flopped on my bed, my smile never fading, when my mom's voice rang upstairs to my room. "Dimitri, Honey!" she called. I walked down the stairs after removing my shoes and stopped about halfway down, leaning on the banister. "Yeah, Mom?" She turned around, a Mom-grin on her face. (A Mom-grin is just like it sounds: that mischievous smile a mom gives you when she wants to do something special, like go see a movie or something with the family.) "Are you up for having some company for dinner?" My eyes widened a bit. In horror movies, it's always, "I'm glad to have you for dinner," before the hungry monster eats the person. She didn't know I was a vampire, did she?.. Changing my expression to a smile and trying to sound calm and confident, I said, "Yeah, absolutely! But, uh... what's the occasion?" She shrugged. "I was at the supermarket a little while ago and met some very interesting people." I walked down the rest of the stairs, my smile turning into more of a confused smirk. "Interesting people?" She nodded, happy to finally have some friends in Whitechapel."Yeah," she said. "Your friend Rory's mother. She said that the two of you are _very close_." She nudged me in the arm, winking slyly. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend already!"

I swear, I could've died! As soon as she said that, my smile changed to a look of what I'm sure my mother saw as horror! My eyes were wide (and probably bulging out ten feet), and I froze. I realized I had also stopped breathing. "We thought it'd be a great idea for him to come over and meet your father and I." she glanced at my expression. "You alright, Honey?" I shook my head and cleared my throat, taking in a deep breath. "Yeah," I blatently lied, my face stiff. "I, uhm, I'm fine. Let me-uh, just go... get-uh, changed."

The second I walked in my room, I locked the door and totally freaked out. "Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap..." I kept muttering to myself as I paced nervously around the room. This would be _awful! _My dad would likely _kill _Rory, and he wasn't even alive to begin with! And that wasn't even the worst of it... both of us hardly ate, which was why I never ate at the table anymore, so I could dump all my leftovers out the window. If my parents found out Rory was a vampire, they'd probably find out about me, too... and Sarah, and Erica! Then, they'd call in the government, and they'd take us away to cut us open, or-or, run tests, or maybe-

I jumped when my cell phone started playing a VSQ version of I Write Sins Not Tragedies. Taking slow, deep breaths, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dimi!" Rory said, sounding as frazzled as I was.

"Oh my god, Rory! What the hell!"

"I know, okay? It's not _my _fault our moms met!"

"Well, hell! What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Why do you think I called _you_?" his voice cracked.

"Dimitri?... Are you okay in there?" my mom knocked on the door. I sighed. "J-Just a second, Mom!" I called. "Look, we'll figure it out when you get here, okay?" I whispered into the receiver. I hung up, not waiting for his answer, and used my super-speed to change quickly. I put on a purple shirt that covered only one of my shoulders with a black tank top underneath, a pair of black shorts, a purple-and-black polka dotted bow in my hair, and a pair of black ankle boots. I opened the door, plastering a fake smile on my face. Taken aback, my mom smiled. "That was fast," she said. "Come on, your father made spaghetti." I followed her reluctantly down the stairs.

Sitting at the table was my dad, an angry hillbilly look on his face, holding a gigantic double-barrel shotgun of my great-grandfather's. He was cleaning it with my mother's dust rag, and he looked tough and mean. My shoulders slumped. "Daa-ad! Is all this _really _necessary?" He looked up. "Yes, ma'am it is! My baby girl starts dating some boy I know nothing about; I'm gonna make a damn good impression on him!" He went back to cleaning the gun. I helplessly groaned and slumped in a chair.

_Ding-dong! _The doorbell rang, making me snap my head up. Eyes wide, I followed my mom to the door, trying to beat her there. She was too fast for me, and she caught the doorknob before I could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eeeeep! :O**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a hat that's also a printer and fax machine.**

**&&&&&&On with the story! :D**

**RORY POV**

After school, I was just hanging out in my room, bored (since that whole stupid thing with the evil tree that wrecked my iPod), when my mom burst in and was all like, "Rory! I just met your girlfriend's mom! They want you to have dinner with them tonight!... 'Kay by-ye!"

Okay, maybe that's not _exactly _what happened, but whatever.

I freaked out. What if they found out I was a vampire? Or worse, that _Dimi _was a vampire? Or even WORSE, what if they totally _hated _me, and made Dimi break up with me? Then I'd lose the only girlfriend I'd ever had, and I was sure Benny would NEVER let me live that one down.

Unable to think of what to do, I called Dimi.

"Hello?" she answered. I was taken aback a bit at how freaked she sounded.

"Dimi!"

"Oh my god, Rory! What the hell!" _Ouch! _I thought. I shrugged it off.

"I know, okay? It's not _my _fault our moms met!"

"Well, hell! What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Why do you think I called _you_?" I said, my voice cracking. I heard talking in the background, and then she said, "Look, we'll figure it out when you get here, okay?" and hung up. I groaned, and dialed my next resort.

"Hello?"

"Ethan?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Dude, my mom met Dimi's mom at the grocery store, and I have to meet her parents tonight!"

"Oh, crud, that's not good." I heard Benny in the background ask, "What happened?" Ethan answered, "Rory's mom met Dimi's mom and Dimi's mom invited him for dinner!"

I heard Benny choke on whatever he was eating. Not a good sign.

"Dude!" I hollered into the phone. "Sorry," Ethan said. "Come over here ASAP."

"Why?"

"'Cuz, we can't let you meet your girlfriend's parents as... well, you." That one stung a bit, but he hung up before I could say anything, so I just got dressed and headed over.

"Come in," Jane said, stepping aside to let me through. "Up in E's room?" I asked. She nodded before plopping down on the couch next to Sarah, who was smirking at me, one eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked, a bit annoyed. She shrugged and answered in an innocent, singsong voice, "I dunno." I hung my head and walked up the stairs and to Ethan's room.

Before I could even walk in Benny opened the door and pulled me in by the shirt collar. "This, for starters..." he said, gesturing to my blue and green plaid shirt, "will not work." I shook my head. "Sorry, dude, but I don't trust your advice." I pointed yet another of his striped shirts.

"Point taken." He said. Ethan shrugged. "If he doesn't trust _our _advice, maybe he'll trust someone else's."

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on the couch like a science experiment while Sarah and Jane eyed me quizically.

By the time they had finished with me, I looked great! (Not that I didn't look great before. Heheh, I mean _come on._) My hair was a lot less messy, and I had on a plain black tee-shirt with a white unbutooned button-up shirt over that. "Wearing something simple is easy, but still looks nice." Sarah explained. I didn't care; I just wanted this to go over well.

"Here, you're gonna need these," Benny said, conjuring up some stargazer lilies. Grinning, I took them from him. "Awwwww, Benny, you shouldn't have!" I sniffed them.  
>Benny rolled his eyes. "They're not for <em>you, <em>Count Dorkula! They're for Dimi!"

"What do you think you're doing giving _my _girlfriend flowers, huh?"

"You're so stupid!"

"Oh, so now I'm _stupid_?"

"Not just now, ALWAYS!"

"GUYS!" Ethan yelled, moving in between Benny and me. "Benny is not trying to hit on Dimi!" He yelled at me. "Riiiight, Benny?" He looked at Benny, who's eyes got a little wider. "Who, _me_? Hit on _Dimi_? Unheard of!" He crossed his arms and plopped down in a chair. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Alright. You're ready, so just head on over and do good." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Excited, I ran over to Dimi's at super-speed. I thought about coming in through the window, but decided against it when I realized that that would most likely be frowned upon. Taking a deep breath, I rang the doorbell.

**Ohhhhh crud. :O**


End file.
